sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
S.W.O.R.D.
|image = Machinegun SWORD.jpg |image2 = |image_width = 300px |t1 = Meaning |i1 = Special Weapon Of Radical Destruction |t3 = Creator |i3 = ??? |t4 = Attributes |i4 = Shapeshifting Gun }} , also known by the full name of Special Weapon Of Radical Destruction is a Gold Rank Zeppin crafted specifically for Alaska. ''Overview is a shape shifting gun-type Zeppin which is able to generate its own ammo and change between a large variety of gun modes. Each mode has its advantage and disadvantages which Alaska exploits in combat depending on the situation and they are as follow: *'Assault Rifle''' - The default mode. Fire rate is equal to the bullet creation. It has decent range, fire rate and power, it can also be used as a melee weapon effectively making it the best all around weapon. *'Machine Gun' - Absolutely ridiculous fire rate and area of coverage despite the short range, will destroy waves of mooks and obstacles easily but will also exhaust the bullet supply since it shoots faster than it can generate bullets. *'Sniper Riffle' - It shoots a single extremely powerful bullet with incredible speed and range. It is a more niche weapon that is less for combat and more for assassination or stealth missions. It has immense recoil and can be used to maneuver in mid air in a geppou like fashion. *'Handgun' - Small and handheld, this form is essentially a smaller and weaker version of its default mode. The excess mass instead of disappearing instead becomes a series of small spheres, cubes and triangles on strings which wrap around Alaska. **'Sphere' - These spheres when separated will do nothing for a few seconds allowing for them to be thrown, once the timer is up the spheres will continuously shoot parts of itself in all directions while generating more of itself until it can't anymore, effectively replicating a shrapnel grenade. **'Cube' - These cubes when separated will instantly shapeshift themselves into a flat rectangle of metal which is big enough to hide a person behind, and begin duplicating themselves a few times to create a multilayered shield for instant cover. **'Triangle' - These triangles when separated will do nothing for a second allowing for them to be thrown, once the timer is up they will begin to multiply themselves rapidly for a few seconds covering the floor in an abundance of caltrops. *'Armor' - Unknown to just about anyone S.W.O.R.D. is capable of assuming the shape of chainmail and serve as armor underneath Alaska's clothing. ''Properties have the following properties added onto its liquid metal base: *The '''Shapeshifting' of an Octopus. *The Projectile Projection of a Dung Cannon Fungus. *The Memory and some Sentience of the Creator. *The Replication and Propagation of Bacteria. These attributes grant the gun the ability to generate more of itself, alter its shape into certain molds, create its own ammo and also fix itself. ''Commands The commands for S.W.O.R.D. merely make the weapon change between its shapes and each command is simply the name of the type of gun. Gallery Handgun SWORD.jpg|Handgun Machinegun SWORD.jpg|Machine Gun Assault Rifle.jpg|Assault Rifle Alaska.jpg|Sniper Rifle Dual Machine Gun SWORD.jpg|Dual Machine Gun Trivia'' *This Zeppin's name is a joke. Category:Weapon Category:Zeppin